Ritsuka's Pain
by KayRaineMariahAkari
Summary: Ritsuka is going through his mother's abuse and Soubi's awkward love, but what happens when someone unexpectdly comes to save him? Shall I continue? Have two more chapters so fr.
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka felt the November wind wipe his messy hair from his face. He was waiting for Soubi to meet him at the park after he had a fight with his father. He fought over Semei of all people. His father had started to go into Semei's room to sort through his things and pack up the room. Ritsuka couldn't let his brother's room become anything else other than Semei's. He stopped his father from going in and argued for several minutes until his father had landed a deafening slap across his face. He ran out then with his father calling after him. He wasn't going to tell Soubi what had happened; only that he was bored and wanted some company. Ritsuka wanted Semei to come and tell him that everything was going to be fine, but Soubi was just as good.

Soubi's figure was visible a block away, nearing the edge of the park. Ritsuka hoped his face looked normal because he knew Soubi would worry considering he usually had cuts or nothing on his face at all. His mother stayed away from there unless glass found its way to his cheek; otherwise she mostly hurt his arms or his torso. Soubi came closer and Ritsuka tried to put a smile on to cover his obvious pain.

"Ritsuka, I was surprised when I got your call so late." Soubi's voice filled Ritsuka with warmth he needed.

"Sorry, you didn't have to come, Soubi." Ritsuka let his head drop down and he stared at his feet. He'd forgotten to put shoes on. Luckily they weren't under a street lamp or anything radiating light.

"Ritsuka, of course I came, Kio was being a nuisance anyway." Soubi rubbed the place between his ears which always seemed to cheer him up.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuka wasn't surprised Soubi could tell he was hurting.

"Nothing, Soubi." Ritsuka turned and looked at the moon and thought of Semei.

"_Ritsuka! I want my Ritsuka back!" Mother screamed at my face. She had my arm deep within her grasp and food flew all over the kitchen. _

"_Mom. It is me." I said quietly knowing she wouldn't care what I said anyway. I wanted Semei, but he had gone out over an hour ago. Father was working and I was alone to face my mother._

"_You are not Ritsuka, not _my _Ritsuka!" She became more enraged at my attempt to tell her the only truth I knew. Her fingernails dug into flesh on my right forearm. _

"_GIVE HIM BACK!" She shrieked. She jerked my arm and sent a vase crashing to the ground. She pushed me down and I stumbled until I completely fell on the glass of the broken decoration. Her insanity increased when she grabbed a chair and lifted it over her head. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to explode in my body. Nothing happened. I opened them to see Semei in front of me and could only see Mother's horrified face._

"_Semei…" She whispered._

"_Ritsuka, come on." Semei whisked me into his arms and carried me up the stairs into his room and set me on his bed. _

"_What have I told you?" He said with deep concern after returning with the first aid kit. _

"_Run. But I couldn't. I sat down for dinner and I ate something she didn't think Ritsuka would eat and she had me by the arm too fast. I tried, Semei." _

"_Ritsuka, it's ok, I understand. And you _are_ Ritsuka, the one and only. She's just sick." Semei put bandages on my wounds mostly covering my arms._

"_Ritsuka?" He said after I was silent._

"_Yes?" _

"_Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_For what? Semei, you haven't done anything!"_

"_Never mind, go to sleep." I cuddled in Semei's bed and he let me willingly. I felt safe with him and even if I bothered him he wouldn't show it. _

_I thanked him before fading into dreams._

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka!" Soubi was shouting at him.

"What? Stop yelling Soubi." Ritsuka shook his head of the warm memory of Semei's presence.

"What do you want to do?" Soubi's question made Ritsuka blush. He hadn't really wanted to do anything but stand and stare into space really. Soubi would think that was boring. He went to say something about the swings when ringing made him stop. He grabbed him ears as it continued and Soubi mentioned something about a Fighter being here.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka into an embrace that calmed his ears.

"Hey! You! I challenge you to a battle!" Ritsuka looked up at the unit. It was boy who still had his ears who looked to be Semei's age with another boy who was a bit younger than his Fighter. Their hair matched a purple color with green eyes, which proved odd.

"Ritsuka, shall we accept?" Soubi's voice clouded his thoughts.

"Yes." Soubi accepted and went on with the battle.

"We're Hopeless, because the battle is hopeless for the opponent." They always started like this, but Soubi never did and it made Ritsuka wonder.

"Rip apart, slash and restrict." They were very hasty, which Ritsuka knew Soubi laughed at.

"Defend and reflect, separate and restrain with no room left to breathe." Soubi's words concluded their attack and did exactly what he told them to do. Soon the Sacrifice was restricted. Not fully yet though.

"Take the power from their bodies until there is nothing left but the coldness. Restrict until there is no more room to move freely." Soubi chanted and it was so. The team was completely incapacitated and they were both out cold.

"What would you like me to do with them Ritsuka?" Ritsuka stared at them, they were holding each other.

"Leave them be, we won." Ritsuka walked away and Soubi followed. He hadn't noticed that during the battle they had stepped under a light.

"What happened to your face, Ritsuka." Soubi's worry annoyed him.

"Nothing happened to my face, Soubi." He was becoming irritated.

"Yes, something did, there's a bruise forming on your cheek…." He trailed off.

"Soubi, go home!' Ritsuka let his anger of the night get to him and he wanted to be alone.

"Is that an order?" Soubi smiled.

"Yes!" He yelled back. Soubi kissed Ritsuka like he always did. It was passionate and sincere, leaving him breathless by the time Soubi had called a goodbye to him.

Ritsuka walked the park silently. He found a bench and sat on it rubbing his cheek. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it bothered him it was his father that did it. He was used to his mom being neurotic not his father. He let tears stream down his face. He missed Semei. Sure he wasn't completely protected even with Semei, but Semei understood and he always made Ritsuka feel better. Plus everything made sense when he was here. Ritsuka felt stupid for crying and told himself Semei wouldn't cry. He decided that he had been gone long enough and headed for his home.

Walking in the door, he let himself creep into the house, trying to be quiet. His father had left, but he was more afraid his mother would hear him. She was up too, which was unusual. Her head was indicating she was on the couch. He took small, soundless footsteps towards the stairs. He started to climb them when a creak came from the fourth step. He cursed under his breath and froze.

"Ritsuka? Is that you?" He ran the rest of the way and went into Semei's room instead of his own. He locked the door behind him and flopped on Semei's bed.

"Ritsuka! Why are you in Semei's room? Ritsuka? Ritsuka!" His mother pounded and pounded for what seemed for hours, until she finally fell silent. Ritsuka fell asleep faster than normal on Semei's bed. He didn't undo the covers, just rested his head on the pillow and felt Semei. He smelled Semei, knowing it was coming from the pillow and that's what made his eyes drop and essentially close completely. He was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka woke to the burn of sunlight on his eyes. He had indeed fallen asleep on Semei's bed and felt a little embarrassed because he was old enough to be in his own. Then again, he had the best night of sleep in months just by being comforted in Semei's bed. He sat up and wiped his not so tired eyes and jumped from the bed. He tip toed to the door in case his mother was close. He carefully unlocked the door and poked his head out to check for clearance. His mother was nowhere to be seen so he trotted back to his room down the hall.

He got there safely and got out of his old clothes and into new ones. He put on a long-sleeve shirt and long pants. His arms were full of cuts and he didn't want anyone to notice. He went in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror to see his father's hand had left an ugly bruise on the surface of his left cheek. He wasn't use to bruises on his face and he didn't know how to cover it. He decided to just tell everyone he had gotten into a fight with some older kids on the way home yesterday. His mind traveled to his school work. Had he done it? Soubi hadn't visited yesterday evening because of classes and the whole thing with his father distracted him. He ran to his school bag. Yep, he'd forgotten. _I'll do it before school starts._ He thought. He shoved it back in and hesitated before opening his bedroom door.

He walked down the stairs normally after seeing the door of his parents' bedroom was closed completely meaning his mom was still asleep. His father would be at work, he was all clear. He was almost out the door when a hand caught his arm. He cringed at the thought he was careless to think his mother was really asleep. It was probably a test and he'd failed.

"Ritsuka," came a voice not belonging to his mother, but his father. It hadn't been a test just an abnormality that his father would be here. Ritsuka turned to face him.

"Ritsuka, I'm sorry about yesterday, I got upset. I didn't mean to….you know….hurt you." His father was trying to apologize, but to Ritsuka it was just an excuse. He loved his parents, despite the way they acted, but something had made him overly irritated about the incident yesterday.

"It's ok, Dad. I know. I gotta go I'm going to be late." That was a lie. He was early.

"Ok, uh, do well!" His father called after him when he left the house. He didn't care about anything really right now.

He was almost to school when Yuiko came out of nowhere.

"Ritsuka-kun! Yui-I was waiting for you!" She smiled heavily like she always did in the morning. Ritsuka didn't understand her much. She was always perky in the morning, all the time really and he was a polar opposite. He rarely smiled or made an attempt in showing emotion.

"I don't want to talk today." He didn't feel like having a conversation, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Ritsuka-kun? What's wrong?" She gazed at him with her big eyes and made him feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk right now, ok?" He pushed past her to a bench where he did his homework in record time. He heard Yayoi come to Yuiko's aid when she was left speechless. _Semei….why is life so annoying? _He heard himself talk to his dead brother through his thoughts. He stared at the sky and continued. _When you existed, life wasn't annoying, or even boring, it was, worth it… Now, it seems to be getting farther and farther from my grasp._ The bell tore him out of his misery and into a new kind. School.

"Ritsuka-kun? Are you alright?" Sensei asked Ritsuka when he walked in the room with his head down.

"I'm fine, Sensei." He smiled and took his seat. He got frustrated when people worried about him. Sensei continued to stare at him while waiting for class to begin. He looked away the entire time and as class begun he felt himself being pulled into another conversation with himself.

Lunch came and he opted to sit alone today. He was acting strange and he knew that others noticed. He had gotten better at being social, especially with Yuiko and Yayoi, but today was an exception. He ate little in his own silence and then went on with class when it started yet again.

When the day was over, he took a deep breath and peered out the window to see Soubi waiting for him. He was usually really excited when he saw Soubi, but today just wasn't going well. He felt sick and anti-social. He avoided Soubi by taking a back way to his house. He was almost there when a man stepped out of the bushes.

"Hello, Ritsuka." He said calmly. This man was as tall as Soubi with similar colored hair and stance. He had glasses that his eyes and an outfit that looked formal.

"Who are you?" He wasn't rude to strangers much, but this guy knew his name and usually that wasn't a good thing.

"Ritsu-sensei. I was Soubi's teacher." Soubi's teacher? He had said he didn't particularly like his school experience.

"What do you want, Ritsu-sensei?"

"I wanted to talk to you Ritsuka, I've learned a lot about you from Semei." Semei. His name stopped Ritsuka's breath.

"You knew Semei?"

"Of course, he was Soubi's, my best student to ever emerge from my doors, Sacrifice after all. I wanted to see how Soubi was doing with his new Sacrifice because he wasn't returning my calls. So Ritsuka, how are you?" Ritsu rubbed the same place Soubi rubbed and it felt oddly different and not comforting at all.

"I'm fine."

"Ah, not a talker, are you? Well, you're only a sixth grader correct?" Ritsuka nodded his head.

"Well, that's interesting. Where's Soubi?"

"I'm not sure." Ritsuka was getting tired of lying to people.

"Why don't you call him? Tell him to meet us somewhere?"

"I have to get home, if you want to talk to Soubi, do it your own way." Ritsuka turned to leave but felt his arm being jerked back the second time today.

"Hey, let go of me!" He yelled.

"I want to talk to Soubi and you're the only way that's going to happen. Call him." Ritsu's grasp on Ritsuka became harder and the other wounds were screaming in protest. He winced and shook his head. Soubi told him only once that he hadn't liked his teacher because he hurt him, he didn't know how, but he didn't want to get Soubi in trouble.

"Call him, Ritsuka!" Ritsu was becoming angry. Ritsuka felt his arm going numb and looked away. There was a crack and suddenly no more pressure was on his arm. He looked up to see Soubi, one hand in a pocket, the other in the air. Ritsu's arm was back and it was apparent Soubi had knocked it away from Ritsuka's throbbing arm.

"What. Do you. _Think._ You're doing?" Soubi's voice echoed the path between Ritsuka and Ritsu. Soubi had made a protective stance in front of Ritsuka with an angry face pointed at Ritsu.

"Soubi, nice to see you. You weren't answering my calls and I thought Ritsuka could help me with the problem." His smile was smug and maniacal.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" Soubi ignored the sensei and turned to Ritsuka. His face blushed at Soubi's concern.

"I'm fine, Soubi."

"Let me see your arm." Without thinking Ritsuka gave his injured arm to Soubi.

His arm was revealed and the apparent bruise forming made Soubi even more upset. He hugged his Sacrifice and he turned to Ritsu again.

"Ritsuka, why don't you go home." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Soubi…"

"Ritsuka, please." His begging got to Ritsuka and he decided to let Soubi handle it.

Ritsuka walked home wondering what Soubi was going to do to Ritsu and vice-versa. He worried the entire time and when Soubi still hadn't returned after a few hours, he was afraid to think of all the possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsuka was afraid to call Soubi, in case he didn't answer. That would freak him out even more than not knowing, and he had been waiting a long time. Hours had passed and he had completed his homework in steady time because he was really getting agitated knowing Soubi was alone. It was dark out already and Ritsuka had just got out of the bath. He was in his pajamas and sitting on his bed staring at his phone. Ritsuka was sulking trying to figure out what to do. Call or don't call. He was answered by the source itself.

"Ritsuka, staring never makes it call, I hope you know that." Soubi had climbed the window and entered.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka flew off the bed and smashed his face in Soubi's midsection.

"Ritsuka, what's the matter?"

"Did something happen?"

"Happen wher- oh, Ritsu. Nothing happened, nothing at all. Were you worried about me?"

"Yes, I remember what you said about him before, and when he said he was your teacher, I was afraid to call you because you said he hurt you." Ritsuka pushed his face into Soubi harder.

"Ritsuka, it's ok. He can't hurt me anymore, he's not my teacher. I belong to you Ritsuka, you alone. No one can hurt me but you, if you wish." Soubi hugged him back and he felt better.

"Ritsuka, let's look at your arm." Soubi grabbed it gently before he could protest. His arm was now free of any bandages and only held a bruise that looked like a hand.

"Let me see…" Soubi reached into Ritsuka's desk and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Soubi, it's ok, I don't need a bandage." Ritsuka was in Soubi's lap now getting a bandage wrapped around the small of his arm.

"Nonsense, Ritsuka you must let me help you." Soubi finished and he kissed Ritsuka's new wound. he pulled away from Soubi and looked away.

"I'm sorry about today Ritsuka. If you'd like, you may punish me." Soubi exposed his chest.

"Soubi! You know I'd never do that. Ugh! Violence is stupid…" He trailed off and couldn't help but stare at the _Beloved_ carved into Soubi's neck.

"Soubi, go home. That's an order."

"Alright, I'm sorry." He left out the window and said goodnight.

Ritsuka was hit again with a longing for Semei. He felt even more alone now. Semei helped him whenever things got bad, and he made Ritsuka feel whole again after he felt empty. He sat on his bed and let tears stream down his face at the thought of Semei. He had been more emotional than normal these past few days and he didn't like it.

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka! Dinner!" His mother yelled to him. It was late for dinner and he was hesitant but he went down anyway.

"Ritsuka, you came!" She sat him down and he looked down at the food. Did he like this? He wasn't sure. He picked something up and tried to watch his mother's expression for a warning. He was doing good until his father got home.

"Ritsuka, I got your report card."

"Oh."

"You did ok, all A's except a B in English."

"The real Ritsuka would have different grades." His mother's voice was heard. He wasn't surprised, the real Ritsuka would be average, maybe a few A's but mostly B's or an occasional C. Now he was in for it.

"I'm going upstairs for a drink." His father said before going up.

His mother looked at him for the longest time. He sat there, trying to process the right thing to do. Run, or wait it out? He didn't have time to run, however, because his mother came at him first. A plate she had smashed against his side and he cried out in pain.

"You aren't Ritsuka! Give him back!" Her leg kicked him in the same side and he winced. He tried to stand but his mother pushed him against the wall.

"Mom, please, it is me."

"Liar!" Her hand held a knife, not a huge or sharpened one, but it was a steak knife. It cut his shirt and into his stomach. She had lost it.

"Really! It's me! Mom! Stop, please!" He was answered by four quick cuts to his chest. He slouched onto the floor, he was weak. He hadn't eaten in a while and last time he did eat, it was small. The cuts made him lose blood and he felt dizzy.

"Ritsuka? Where are you! You give him back!" She neared him with the knife in a pointed out stabbing position. He closed his eyes, praying Soubi or anyone; his father maybe, would come and save him. He felt a shadow come between him and his mother. Finally, his father must of heard the commotion and come to help him.

Ritsuka opened his eyes and looked up. It wasn't his dad, or even Soubi. In fact the person who stood in front of him made him feel sick and faint.

"Semei…"


End file.
